


Possessiveness

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating will Change</p><p>After Graduation it seemed Hawkmoth disappeared. Soon life in Paris returned normal. Still able to transform, but their powers not needed they lay doormat heroes until there needed again.</p><p>Now five years later, Marinette now grown finds herself as a designer for the brand Gabriel. She also finds that she caught the eye of the older Agreste…</p><p>Adrien finds himself now a graduate in physics and returns home to an awkward situation. Knowing in school Marinette was Ladybug during school he kept her safe from a close distance. Now he finds her getting the attention of his lonely father. Adrien’s inner Chat Nior’s jealousy return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Possessiveness  
Chapter 1 Possessiveness  
Super Girl  
AN Please leave reviews and comments and if on AYO- kudos.

After Graduation it seemed Hawkmoth disappeared. Soon life in Paris returned normal. Still able to transform, but their powers not needed they lay doormat heroes until there needed again.  
Now five years later, Marinette now grown finds herself as a designer for the brand Gabriel. She also finds that she caught the eye of the older Agreste…  
Adrien finds himself now a graduate in physics and returns home to an awkward situation. Knowing in school Marinette was Ladybug during school he kept her safe from a close distance. Now he finds her getting the attention of his lonely father. Adrien’s inner Chat Nior’s jealousy return.

 

Chapter one Reunions.  
It had been a great June, it was graduation for Adrien. He finally had his diploma. He was lucky to have a dorm, even though his father’s home was in the same city. He was though moving back to his childhood home. Despite having a degree in physics, he still wasn’t ready to be on his own. Gabriel wanted Adrien to re-think the family business.

Adrien has also missed seeing Marinette They did attend the same college, but with half her days working with his father he hardly ever saw her. Unlike him she lived at home and was busy travelling between college and work. He had been secretly protecting her since 10th grade when he discovered her a Ladybug. He did his best to hide his feelings for her. Luckily the akuma attacks decreased and soon only on occasion Chat Nior could be truly himself with Marinette or Ladybug.  
Growing up was hard too, seeing her go out on an occasional date with some ‘guy’. The guys never lasted, perhaps it was the fact ChatNior would corner them in an ally and insert his dominance. Adrien had been very protective of her and to his knowledge she had no clue that he knew she was Ladybug. His classes he would be able to catch her glance. 

Adrien’s final thing was to keep an eye on Marinette was securing her a position with his father’s company. That added more time to her schedule that kept her busy- and kept her away from dating much as possible. His father was more than glad to hire her as his apprentice. Over time Gabriel would escape his office and spend more time with Marinette. He had agreed with his son; she did have the same smile as his beloved wife once had.  
It was after pulling into his childhood home with his suit cases that Adrien would question his prior motive involving Marinette. He had been assisted in the manor by Natalie and Gorilla. He hadn’t been in the physical home for almost the whole school year. The inside was a drastic difference. The walls were changed and were brighter and warmer. The displayed photos were also more cherry and the opposite of the prior ones which were borderline depressing. There was also a sweet smell in the house, like homemade cookies.  
“What is that smell?” Adrien asked sitting luggage down on the tiles at the entrance.  
“Oh Miss Marinette must be baking your father cookies again.” She said walking off with a suit case towards his room.  
“Cookies?” he asked surprised turning towards Gorilla who shrugged and fallowed Natalie with luggage towards his room. Adrien fallowed the two towards his room eyeing the changes to the house. Everything seem brighter and happier décor wise. It was while he was walking towards his room he heard giggling in the guest room. Adrien paused in front of the door hearing familiar giggling.

“Adrien!’ Natalie called gaining his attention, Adrien’s eyes widen then resumed towards his room to unload his things form college. “Was that Marinette’s voice I heard?” he questions. Gorilla nodded in response. “Oh- yes, she moved in a while ago before graduation. Your father insisted.” Natalie stated tossing a suit case on Adrien’s bed.  
“Wait- Mari lives here?” he asked stunned.

“Well, yes it made things easier for everyone having her move in.” Natalie said sorting the suit case.  
Adrien’s mind was wondering places he did not want to. Sure he wouldn’t mind having Marinette next to his room, but her giggling and her baking cookies for his lonely father started to make his mind wonder. Soon Natalie had his things organized for him, but Adrien was left alone in the room with questions.  
After the door clicked Plagg popped out from his shirt pocket. “Why the long face, aren’t you glad to be home?” the Cat Fairy asked.  
“Why is Marinette here? I mean living here- and the décor s different- she’s baking.”

“Hmm, I wonder if she is dating your dad now.” Plagg said in wonder.  
“What- why would you say that?” Adrien almost screamed.  
“Well, you did talk to him about how wonderful she was and all that time they spent together since graduation… isn’t that how love works for you humans?”  
Adrien started to panic. “This is a nightmare- I’ll prove its all consciences… I mean… he is old enough to be her dad. He is mine… he is over twenty years older than her.”  
“Are you upset because she’s Ladybug?” Plagg teased.

“What does that mean Plagg?”  
“Well… if history taught us anything… it shows us you’re going to do really stupid things.” The cat purred.  
“Like when?” Adrien dared.  
“Let’s see…. Leaving Nathaniel on a roof- a few times. Deporting that Canadian chemistry partner of hers- oh and that Italian student too. Akumatizing multiple fans over the years… let see hmm. All the times you threaten to disembowel her dates- quite a few actually there… Oh yea the you scheduling your college life around her design classes. The random left Christmas and birthday gifts you leave for her signed by Chat. Oh yea-the giant bouquets of flowers sent to her while in class on Valentine’s day from ‘Chat’.”

“PLAGG!”  
“Actually now I think about, you seem to have a lot of issues…” Plagg laughed some at Adrien’s reaction. “Come on- do you think your dad would want to be with her. She is young, beautiful, smart, pretty-“  
“Shut up Plagg.”  
“You been pinning after her for over six years, and epically when you figured out she was Ladybug.  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “Adrien, Dinner is ready. Your father asks you dress well he has an important announcement.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien, I know something is wrong, you consumed a large quality of liquor in a few minutes.” She hummed some touching his forehead some gently. “I saw the dress.” Adrien admitted.
> 
> “Oh, do you think it’s pretty?” she asked catching Adrien’s eyes on contact. Adrien gulped turning his vision to his glass in his hands. “Mari- I.” he frowns some not knowing how to tell her. “Everything you design is amazing.” Marinette smiled some. “Thank you Adrien.” She said leaning over she kissed his temple then left him alone in his thoughts.

Possessiveness   
Chapter 2 Possessiveness   
Super Girl  
AN Please leave reviews and comments and if on AYO- kudos.

 

Adrien was pacing in his room. His mind was going in circles trying to think of the possible announcement. Then an idea came to mind of Adrien. “Plagg, can you spy on Marinette?” Plagg whizzed by and stopped giving Adrien ‘are you serious’ look.   
“She’s Ladybug-in case you forgot… you realize Tikki is in there with her- that whole secretly keeping an eye on Ladybug as a civilian thing might be jeopardized if I enter in her room…”

‘Can’t you be sneaky?” he begged.   
Plagg fumed some. “I don’t know… I hate to be the responsible part letting the cat out of the bag. The whole flying cat Kawmi thing might be a giveaway ‘Oh Plagg why are you here.’ Well Tikki, you see my holder of the Miraculous is in the room next door…” he said mimicking Tikki’s voice.  
“Plagg!”

“Fine!” the cat said whizzing from Adrien out to the open window towards Marinette’s room.  
Plagg had no idea what he was doing. He paused at the windows of her room looking inside. Plagg could see Marinette at a mannequin model as she worked on a dress. The dress was a gown, long with delicate with white satin and chiffon. Plagg could see Tikki and Marinette excited and talking while Marinette worked on the dress. Plagg frown some, not sure exactly what was going on. Sighing the Cat Fairy decided to tell Adrien what he saw, maybe he knew what was going on. 

Adrien poked his head out of the window looking at the floating cat as he curiously watched the room next door to the right. Adrien seen Plagg look back at him then looked back curious what was going on. Sighing Plagg zoomed over and into the open window Adrien was looking out of. Plagg looked at Adrien now sure what he seen.   
“Well...?” Adrien asked.   
“She had a dress it looks like she is putting together.” Plagg said.  
“Oh- so she’s designing another dress for herself?” Adrien asked.  
“I guess so?” the cat said not sure.  
“Okay- well we are having a dinner. So probably for that?” Adrien questioned out loud.  
“I- don’t know- it’s doesn’t seem like something she’d wear to dinner. Seemed pretty long and fluffy.” The Kwami replied.  
“Fluffy?” Adrien asked eyes widening.   
“Yea- white- and shiny and fluffy.”  
“White?” Adrien repeated.  
“Yea… I don’t get it.” Plagg said.  
“No- that sounds like a wedding dress.” Adrien said. “No- no- no-no-no!” he said pacing again.  
“I might be wrong…”  
“Plagg! Transform!” Adrien shout.   
“nonononono! EEK!” Plagg said transforming Adrien into ChatNior.

He was on a mission, he needed to find out what was going on. Adrien’s mind was wondering too much and he needed an answer. Without a second though Adrien now as Chat Nior jumped out the window with his handy-dandy-baton. Now in Cat mode he scaled the wall with his baton. It wasn’t too far, but soon he as able to peak into the window. Sighing he noticed Marinette had left the room abandoning her mannequin. Chat being stealthy was able to push the window open, a trick he learned as a teenager with the massive windows.

Slowly Chat landed in the room and peaked towards where the bathroom desk was and seen the door was open. Marinette wasn’t in the room now. “Good timing Chat.” He comments looking around then seen the mannequin next to her desk that was littered with paper and sketches and fabrics. Adrien froze seeing the dress Plagg said.   
Adrien’s heart began to pound very hard. It was definitely a wedding dress. “What- what have I done?” he questioned his motives. Backing up in shock he backed into Marinette’s desk causing it to shake from the impact. The dress was beautiful and something he had expected that she would design. However, he knew that the Gabriel brand did not make bridal wear.

“I swear I hear Adrien back.” He heard from the other side of the door. Before knowing what to do- as soon of the knob was turning he ran towards the window escaping Marinette catching him. Before Chat’s mind wrapped around it he realized he was leaping downward and right into the properties swimming pool. Chat couldn’t react quick enough and plummeted. Chat went south and his Baton went to the left into a random tree.

With a splash the superhero fell into the cold water. He could swim, he preferred not to be wet in a leather cat suit. Now pulling himself out from below the water his head peaked out gasping for air. Chat clawed to the side of the pool in shock from the cold water. Finally, on the concreate edge he was able to start to calm down.   
Adrien a Chat Nior looked upward at the window trying to calm down. He wasn’t sure what to do. ‘I need a plan’ he vowed to himself.

-Later that night-  
Adrien wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the ‘announcement’ he knew the dress had something to do with it. He also thought that alcohol would help him some. After all Adrien was a college graduate. Dressed in a white crisp Gabriel shirt and simple black slacks Adrien headed down to the dining hall. It was odd to enter the room and see other people in it especially growing up with an absent father. 

Adrien gasped seeing Marinette she was by the liquor cabinet in the corner. She wore a simple mid-thigh black dress. She seemed nervous and was topping off a glass with some brown liquor. Adrien took a deep breath and approached Marinette. She noticed his presence and turned to him smiling. Adrien stopped seeing her bright blue eyes connect with his. She took his breath away every time he seen her.

Marinette blushed seeing Adrien. “Hi Adrien.” She said softly moving to the side of the liquor cabinet. Adrien turned a bit red and turned towards the bottles. Adrien shock some filling his glass up. Quickly chugged his glass then filled it up again. “Adrien are you okay?” she asked as his consumption of alcohol. Adrien nodded some and slammed the glass down then started to fill it back up. “Hi Marinette.” He said as he topped the glasses going for another one. ‘Adrien, are- are you okay?’ she asked touching his shoulder gently. 

“Oh- well, you know. I think I figured out what the announcement might be.” He said eyeing the glass.  
“Really… well. I am- am really excited.” She said softly. “Were waiting on a few board members.” She said softly. “Board members?” he repeated. Marinette smile some. “Well, your wanted them present for the announcement and before it goes to the press.” She said sighing some. Adrien took his glass and started to empty it out again. 

“There you are son!” Adrien’s head turned to his father’s cheery voice. “Marinette, I want to introduce you to someone who arrived, before dinner.” Marinette nodded leaving an upset Adrien at the liquor cabinet. After another drink a soar Adrien sat at the dining room table while people chatted about. He knew there was anticipation in the air. He starred down at his glass sighing deeply.   
“Hey you.” He heard as a hand touched his shoulder, mind if I sit next to you?” Adrien glanced at Marinette who wore a concerned face. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit with the Great Gabriel?” he said with a bit of tipsy-ness. Marinette laughed a little and sat next to him smiling at him. Marinette moved the chair next to him and sat down.   
“Adrien, I know something is wrong, you consumed a large quality of liquor in a few minutes.” She hummed some touching his forehead some gently. “I saw the dress.” Adrien admitted.

“Oh, do you think it’s pretty?” she asked catching Adrien’s eyes on contact. Adrien gulped turning his vision to his glass in his hands. “Mari- I.” he frowns some not knowing how to tell her. “Everything you design is amazing.” Marinette smiled some. “Thank you Adrien.” She said leaning over she kissed his temple then left him alone in his thoughts.

Please review. Thanks.  
 Supergirl.


End file.
